The Arena: Human
by docturlough
Summary: Aliens can kill Humans, but Predators can kill Aliens, so what happens when you throw arachnids into the mix? Like the 2010 AVP game, this story will be readable from three perspectives, Alien, Predator and Human, this is the Human version


It had been three years since Johnny Rico had joined the war against the bugs. Now, the war was nearing its end, and he, Carmen, Ace and an android named Kane, a plant by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, who funded the army now, were now leading a team of rookies back to Earth, carrying with them a valuable cargo that could turn the tide or the war, an arachnid egg sack. Contained within it could be hundreds of adolescent enemies, ready to be studied and probed, all for their victory in the war.

They had had to take a slight detour, due to an undocumented supernova in the Gargantuas sector, and were now in uncharted space, rarely any planets passed by, but Carmen enjoyed the peace and quiet, no war, no laser blasts, not even another ship. In her proximity alarm, something was coming closer, but it had been saying something was close for half an hour now, and she could see nothing, so she had turned the sound off. A shame, because if she hadn't, she would've seen the uncloaking Yautja ship coming up along side her before one of the Cadets did.

"Oh, Jesus, What the fuck is that sh-!"

The unidentified spacecraft fired two plasma torpedoes at their hull, they destroyed the majority of their outer shielding and gave them precious seconds to live. Johnny ordered everyone to put their oxygen masks on, and it was only second after they had done it that the vacuum of space pulled the entire east wall off the ship. Floating just outside was a shuttle from the alien spacecraft, as it opened, three of their kind, in simple armour and masked faces, with tubes leading into respiratory apparatuses on their backs, leapt off, they touched down on the ship, and the leader instructed the two others to lift the egg sack. This angered Cadet Douglas, and he leapt of his seat, knife in hand, to confront the creature. Two blades sprung from the aliens wrists and it cut Douglas open and threw his corpse out into space. As the two holding the egg sack returned to the shuttle, the last remaining Yautja pressed a button on its wrist, and all the Cadets were electrocuted in their seats. Only Carmen, Johnny, Ace and Kane were shown mercy, because they were simply knocked out.

Waking up surrounded by desert as far as the horizon, Johnny and his friends thought they were back on the bug planet. Judging they were too far away from it for them to have got here in such a short amount of time. They turned to inspect their surroundings when they saw the egg sack behind them, pulsating in a hypnotic rhythm.

"It's going to hatch! Son of a Bitch is going to hatch!" Ace yelled, turning to run.

The outer skin of the egg sack burst, and thousands of tiny arachnids, all only the size of spiders, burst forth from it, Johnny and Ace opened fire on the moving swarm, but very little were hit before the spiders burrowed their way into the earth.

"Little Bastards." Ace said.

"Okay guys; have any of you any idea where the hell we are?" Johnny said, everyone shook their heads. "I was afraid of that. Okay, we're going too need a stock check."

So everyone laid out what they had on them, Johnny had a simple rapid-fire gun, three grenades, a hunting knife, and a simple pistol. Ace had on him a shotgun, two grenades and a hunting knife, and mounted on his back was a simple communication station. Kane had a new weapon supplied by the company, a flamethrower mounted on a mechanical harness arm, he also was a lot stronger than normal humans, and without his weapon, and he would be a bit faster too. Carmen had a sniper rifle and a pistol. Johnny decided they should try to find a way off this rock, so they would set up the communication station. After they set it up, they linked the audio to each of their helmets and waited to find a reception.

"Hello, hello… anybody there? This is the crew of the Morpheus, our crew was massacred and our cargo lost. Hello?" Johnny spoke feverishly and with urgency in his voice. They had never seen him this way before.

"H—Hello, C-c-c-crew of the Morpheus acknnnnowledged. We are in an-n-n outpost a few miles north of your position, if you can find us….we will gladly give you transportation home *crackle*" A mechanical voice spoke from the other end. When it had finished, Johnny looked into the distance with purpose, Ace saw what he was thinking and spoke out.

"Dude, you know that was a fake transmission, don't you?"

Johnny stared at him. "Yeah, I know. But we were put here for a reason, so I think the reason is somewhere north of here"

"Johnny, we'd be walking right into a trap!" Carmen spoke out.

"Yes, Lieutenant Rico, I too must object to your course of action." Kane spoke in his logical monotone.

"I understand, guys. But, those weird things that attacked the ship released those bugs onto this planet. If we allow a new colony to develop, this war will never be over. Come on, we have to go." Johnny ordered.

"Speaking of those bugs," Ace added, turning to leave. "I don't understand the amount of bugs that came out of that egg sack, it looks like it could hold fifty times as many."

Everyone turned subconsciously to look at the egg sack. Just then, it shook hypnotically again, and the top burst from it. Snaking from it like a maggot, an adolescent brainy bug squirmed out and dropped to the ground, limp. All was silent for a moment, before the brainy bug moved again and tunnelled into the earth.

"Fuck!" Johnny roared "Now we have to kill these bastards!"

He ran to the communication station on Ace's back and tore the batteries from it. "What the hell are you doing?" Ace demanded. "The batteries for this thing can improve the damage done by these grenades a thousand-fold." He installed the batteries crudely into his own. They set off north, unaware they were being shadowed.


End file.
